Mysterious M&Ms
by DeansBabyBird
Summary: Dean 'dies' in multiple mysterious M&M induced ways. Not a 'real' deathfic but an homage to Mystery Spot. Hope it gives you a giggle.


**This was originally posted in an Agents With Style Zine and is an homage to Mystery Spot. Not a 'real' deathfic though! **

**Mysterious M&M's by DeansBabyBird**

**One more Tuesday**

They walked shoulder almost to shoulder down the sidewalk, confusion written on both their faces; the emotion adding to the mounting panic already evident in the taller man's countenance. The failing evening light darkened their expressions further and Dean glanced at his sibling, his deep green eyes betraying the worry that whatever he said was going to push his brother into full blown 'Samantha Winchester' hysteria. He braced ready to speak; reminding himself that he was aiming for calming diplomacy, but Dean being Dean what came out was full on sarcasm, escalating Sam immediately to somewhere around Def-con 4 status!

"Well, I hate to say it but that place is exactly what I thought...full of crap."

Sam's blood pressure rose another notch or ten, his huge hands flying unbidden from his pockets to emphasize his spiralling frustration.

"So what is it, Dean? What the hell is happening to us?"

The younger hunter raised his shoulders in question as he stared at his brother; frustration curling the corners of his mouth downward into a permanent, petulant frown.

"I don't know..."

Dean watched as Sam's def-con indicator board failed to notch down when his answer did nothing to assuage the panic washing towards him in waves.

_Quick Winchester, do something to calm the giraffe boy down!_

"Alright lemme just..."

Dean raised his hand in a gesture that said 'be calm' as he back pedalled; trying to bring down the impending brotherly melt down scenario.

"So every day I die, right?"

Dean looked earnestly into his ginormous baby brother's vulnerable eyes. He wasn't really getting what had tripped Sam into this latest angst fest but he could sense a full on 'Princess Sammy' moment was on the cards if he didn't fend it off quickly at the pass.

"Yeah..."

Premium rate sulkiness dripped from Sam's pouting lips and the big-old puppy-dogs hit him full-beam, head on.

"And that's when you wake up again. Right?"

Dark velvet green eyes, luminous in the street lights, commanded equally dark hazel as Sam sighed dejectedly, shrugging in defeat.

"Yeah..."

Sam watched the cogs in his big brother's 'Batman' brain slowly turn on the whole ground hog-type conundrum. A wary smile crept slowly onto Dean's face, providing Sam with a glance of the seductive dimpling of his cheeks that would drive crazy any female; human or hog, within a 50 mile radius.

"So let's make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow then maybe the time loop stops and we could figure out how this happened?"

Sam looked at his brother, the sudden vestige of hope he had been given making his lip tremble.

"You think?"

It was Dean's turn to shrug his shoulders and Sam got the full emerald effect of the patented Dean Winchester 'reassurance guaranteed' gaze; always a winner with small children, fan-fic girls and grannies!

"It's worth a shot."

Dean raised his eyebrow in question and Sam huffed out a sigh as he pouted in unconvinced acquiescence.

"So, we grab some take out, head back to the motel and lay low till midnight?"

Sam considered the proposal for a few seconds as Dean continued to blast him with his 1000 kilowatts of 'success assured' pearly whites. The younger hunter grudgingly smiled, unsure as to the potential efficacy of Dean's simple but enthusiastic plan, but aware that he had nothing better to offer in solution to the tediously perpetuating 'croak-a-day' scenario. He turned his hands palm out surrendering to his big brother's lead.

"Great!"

Dean clapped Sam heavily on the back, moving his brother on down the street, grateful that he had avoided full geek-boy hysteria and bought some time.

"So, I'm gonna need me some beer and candy too, Sam, if I'm gonna last till dawn. There's gotta be a grocery store here somewhere?"

Dean cajoled with forced lightness as he glanced surreptitiously at his brother.

_Was Sammy finally cracking up and losing it? He seemed totally convinced that they were living in an X-Files episode and one of the really weird ones at that. The ones where Mulder ended up in a dress and high heels or Scully married a cute but perverted space monkey. Hell, so don't wanna go there with a freakishly tall college-boy! Gotta try and keep him calm till he could figure out what was __going on._

"Think I saw one just down the street a-ways, Dean."

Sam tipped his chin towards the welcoming lights of a 7-11 and, plan in place; they headed for the welcoming shrine to cheap alcohol, candy and fine, fine junk food.

SNSNSN

They stood at the counter beer, chips and candy loaded in Sam's arms as Dean fished for his wallet to pay for their Surgeon General's approved cholesterol and sugar-rush feast. Dean scanned the provisions in Sam's capacious grasp and his relaxed smile turned to an unhappy frown.

"Sam, where are my peanut M&M's?"

Sam was impressed by the degree of hurt accusation Dean managed to cram into those few words and he sighed as he responded.

"Sorry, can't have 'em, Dean. A kid got the last bag they had just as I was searching for them."

Sam regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Dean was notoriously picky about his preferred candy fix and Sam knew better than to taunt him with the possibility of his favourites and then not deliver.

"You mean you let some snot-nosed kid beat ya to _my_ candy?"

Sugar-free outrage animated his face into a classic Dean Winchester pout; emerald eyes flashing with pent up fury, and Sam sighed knowing that his failure in this simple task would be a topic of animated discussion for the whole evening.

"Well, I couldn't very well snatch them out of his hands could I, Dean? He's only a little kid. I got you some Reece's peanut butter cups instead. You like them."

Sam murmured his words soft and placatory as the checkout clerk tried, without success, to pretend she was not giggling at their discussion.

"Awh, Hell Sammy! It's just not the same though is it? The nuts are all mushed up in them. I wanted M&M's. And anyway, should a kid be eating nuts? Won't they stunt his growth or something?"

Sam stiffened; bracing himself for further derision but was auspiciously spared as the tiny, 8 or so year old perpetrator of the heinous crime joined them at the register clutching the distinctive yellow bag.

"Hey, mister?"

The kid tugged on Dean's jacket and the tall hunter turned to face the tiny, smiling M&M's thief, as Sam's raised eyebrow warned him to play nice.

"You want these M&M's bad, huh?"

The boy held the candy up towards Dean, his sweet face beaming innocently in the harsh neon lights.

"How about we trade?

Dean smiled, his faith in humanity suddenly restored.

"Sure, kid..."

Dean raised his eyebrows smugly at Sam, his smile saying 'I'll just sort out my own candy supplies shall I then, Sammy?' Sam rolled his eyes, his failure compounded and complete.

"So what do ya wanna trade for? Reece's peanut butter cups? Skittles? You name it, Kiddo!"

The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Nah, dude. Was thinking maybe I'd deal for that pile of shit you got outside that you call a car, but now I get a good look she's so freaking old that I'll keep my candy. I'll bet it's worth more!"

The kid burst out laughing at the look of offended outrage on Dean's face, turning swiftly on his heel and making a dash for safety at the rear of the store, as Dean lunged for the candy bag in his hands.

The contested yellow sack of goodness split like a piece of stinking, 10 day old road kill left to ripen in the desert sunshine and the chocolate missiles spilled all over the floor turning it instantly into a skating rink.

Sam's longer reach allowed him to grab onto the steadying influence of a display of denture fixative and cling to it with an adhesion worthy of its claim to lodge the most recalcitrant dental plate into place. Dean, being of slightly shorter stature, was not so blessed and his moment of ice dance glory was ruined when his gracelessly skidding feet flew from beneath him, introducing his mortally undefended temple to the hard as nails corner of the register, and his fine ass to the floor.

"Dean!"

And Sam watched in despair as 'No Sale' rang up in glowing digital splendour on the register just as 'deceased' flaunted itself in lifeless emerald green eyes, and another spectacular Winchester death was chalked up to the candy-sweet mystery spot.

SNSNSN

**And Another Tuesday!**

"So we grab some take out, head back to the motel and lay low till midnight."

Dean smiled up at his clearly distressed and possibly insane bother, and was relieved to see Sam sigh in weary resignation.

"Great!"

He clapped Sam heavily on the back, propelling his reluctant sibling on down the street, grateful that he had managed to avoid one of Sam's 'girly angst and hug' sessions over something that Dean was sure was a mixture of nightmare and delayed tequila hangover anyway. Still, better to humour him and delay the need for Valium and restraints.

"So, I'm gonna need me some beer and candy too, Sam, if I'm gonna last till dawn. There's gotta be a grocery store here somewhere?"

Sam knew he was being humoured but he could live with it so long as it took Dean to the possible safety of their motel room. He sighed, his longer legs easily keeping pace with his brother's stride, whilst his eyes remained vigilant for ever increasingly imaginative methods of demise.

"Ah look, Sam, a 7-11".

Dean pointed at the scene of his un-remembered most recent demise and watched perplexed as Sam shuddered.

"No, Dean. Let's find another store."

Using his height advantage to full effect, Sam took hold of Dean's arm in a no nonsense grip and ushered him past the doors. As they passed by, Dean's protests at the rough handling he was getting falling on deaf ears, Sam glanced inside and, noting the presence of last night's tiny but lethal killer, hurried his griping sibling away from imminent danger.

SNSNSN

Dean stood impatiently by the counter in the AM/PM store feeling utterly foolish and all too aware that the eyes of the cashier were occupied in humorous study of his jittery form.

_So_ _was Sammy finally cracking up and losing it? He certainly didn't seem himself and was this alternate universe he seemed to be occupying a vestige of his visions or was it totally driven by a lack of sleep, diet of junk food and too many hunts? Hell, so don't wanna go there with the freakishly tall emo-boy, just gotta try and keep him calm till he could figure out what was going on. So, if Sam wanted him to stand by the door and 'Not Move one inch!' whilst he collected their provisions then it was small price to pay._

He watched his brother move hurriedly up and down the aisles, nervously checking out any other customers who entered the store and dwelt bemusedly on Sam's bizarre instruction to 'not speak to children.'

Sam moved quickly seeking out all the trashy favourites that his sugar addicted sibling craved, his head bobbing toward the door to check each entrant, determined to head off any kiddie-sized killers at the pass.

For all it was a tad embarrassing being abandoned at the counter, Dean did have to admit it had its benefits. His vantage point afforded him a mighty fine view of 'Candy', the M&M's promo girl, as she restocked the lip-smacking display of yellow-bagged loveliness. She tossed her blond tresses to fine advantage as she stretched; helplessly attempting to hang the sweetmeats on the upper arms of the sturdy looking metal display stand as her canary yellow micro-skirt rode high on her tanned thigh and her ice blue eyes fluttered at languid green.

At the rear of the store, Sam straightened up from the lower shelf, a pack of Dean's beloved 'Peeps' in his triumphant hand, only to see to his horror that Dean had failed in his reluctantly given promise and moved from his assigned place of safety by the door. Panic rose in his tightening chest as he scanned over the shelves of groceries for his brother and evidence of lurking serial killers!

Dean hit Candy with his finest 'let me help ya with that, y'all' smile as he stretched his arm to hook the proffered bags of peanut heaven onto the heavy metal stand. She giggled coquettishly; her eyelashes fluttering almost as effectively as Dean's even longer ones, as she admired his physique.

_Damn! If the stand wasn't about 4 freaking inches too high for Dean to be able to comfortably reach and complete the task! _

He cursed his lack of giraffe stature, and scowled at Sam's laughing face as the words, 'short and bossy' reverberated in his head. Ha!

Dean cringed as he spotted Sam making his way towards them; his inhumanly long arm reached out in a humiliating offer of assistance, and, galvanised into action, he planted his boot with determination on the reasonably stable looking first rung of the display.

The display tilted and swayed under the combined weight of multicoloured nut and chocolate delight and Winchester gymnastics; and Sam looked on in horror as the display plunged to the floor with Dean clinging on like a reluctant King Kong on the falling Empire State Building, as its sharp branches terminally pierced and punctured soft hunter flesh.

"Dean!"

Candy screamed like the classic heroine of a low budget slasher movie, her big eyes shimmering with tears as her fallen hero's long lashes closed on his stilled green gaze.

SNSNSN

**And yet another Tuesday!**

"So we grab some take out, head back to the motel and lay low till midnight?"

The too, too familiar words rolled around in the desperate void that was Sam's ever diminishing reserve of hope, but he plastered on a reasonable attempt at a reassured smile and pushed his 'ground hog round-about' fears into the darkness as he nodded to his questioning sibling.

"Great!"

Dean patted his brother on the shoulder, not sure if it was an attempt to reassure Sam or himself, as they headed down the street. He had a slightly weird feeling that there was a disconcerting familiarity about this conversation but he couldn't for the life of him work out why. He slipped a glance at Sam and saw poorly disguised angst hidden beneath long brown bangs and he found himself thinking of, but biting back, the phrase déjà vu.

"So, I'm gonna need me some beer and candy too, Sam, if I'm gonna last till dawn. There's gotta be a grocery store here somewhere?"

Sam frowned at the upcoming lights of the 7-11 and felt the cold whisper of Dean's cumulative, undignified deaths weighing on his heart.

"No!"

It was harsher than he intended and Dean pulled up short from his determined path to a multi-coloured candy coated high, and turned to face his brother.

"Dude, It'll only take a minute and ..."

Sam shook his head, catching Dean's arm at the wrist, intent on hustling his brother away from the 'candy store of death'.

"No, Dean, you're so not going into that or any other store, not again, not until this is all over...I can't see you die again..."

Dean hesitated, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Again, Sam? You're not telling me I croaked in a convenience store?"

"Twice, Dean. Two stores on two successive nights."

Sam nodded sadly and surprise turned to disappointment on Dean's frowning face.

"Jeeze, in a 7-11, Sam? That's not very..."

He broke off seeing Sam's incomprehension and distress.

"Not very what, Dean?"

Sam's tone was verging on pissed and Dean shrugged apologetically.

"Well, ya know...spectacular!"

Sam rocketed from incomprehension to embarrassed disbelief to weary acceptance at his brother's strange take on this bizarre situation, and he shook his head sighing.

"No, Dean? Well just try it from my camera angle, it's too freaking spectacular for words!"

SNSNSN

Sam stared in disbelief at the strange site approaching them from the opposite end of the street, and he found his long legs slowing to a standstill.

"What now, dude?"

Dean pushed at Sam's hand where it was locked in a bruising grip onto his arm, and looked up into his brother's distracted gaze, turning to follow Sammy's pointing finger.

The M&M's promo girl was stunningly pretty, and she tossed her long blond tresses, smiling flirtatiously at the brothers. At her petite side the 7foot tall, and nearly as wide, peanut M&M mascot lumbered awkwardly towards the 7-11. He carried his peanut head in the crook of one arm and what looked like a paintball gun loaded with the candy confection in his other big, white-gloved hand. His face was red and sweaty with a mixture of exertion and embarrassment and Dean found himself overcome with the urge to giggle at the alternate universe image.

The odd couple drew closer and their overheated conversation drifted to the boys ears.

"Candy, this thing is so freaking uncomfortable, I'm sweating my ass off in here..."

Candy wrinkled her pert little nose at her gigantic canary clod of a boyfriend, her pretty blue eyes quickly returning to the brothers.

_Boy, talk about 'eye-candy'! These guys in front of her were both so hot!_

She blinked her long lashes and wished intently that big old yellow Todd would melt into a sweet and sticky chocolaty puddle.

"Todd, just stop whining! All you have to do is wear the dumb old suit and stand there with that stupid peanut B-B-gun. How hard can it be?" Todd shrugged his massive jock shoulders in apology and looked adoringly at his tiny companion.

"Sorry, baby! It's just if any of the squad see me in this get up I'll never live it down. I have a rep to maintain after all, sweets!"

He grinned his best captain of the team smile at the simpering cheerleader; trying to charm her baby blues back from the still stunned hunters, his beet-redness increasing as he noted her sudden fascination with all things Winchester. He scowled at the men before him, his temper tightening his padded grip on his peanut pop-gun.

"Sam, have you ever seen such a big freaking M&M?"

Dean's soft green eyes were wide with delight as he tipped his chin towards the rapidly approaching chocolate sasquatch, and Sam couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

Candy and Todd came to a halt feet from the hunters and Sam felt his humour dissipate as he got a closer look at the jock's angry face.

"Hey! You staring at my girl?"

Candy rolled her eyes at Todd's inevitable possessive macho crap; her apologetic smile at Sam and Dean doing nothing to de-escalate the building tension. Sam raised his hands trying to look particularly non-threatening and hoping that Dean would be able to hold in check his natural urge to snark. He was disappointed as Dean's amused voice chimed in.

"No, dude, we were looking at your big dumb yellow butt!"

Todd's temper quickly flared to liquid chocolate levels and he raised the M&M machine gun in his clumsy hands.

"Dean..."

Sam's single word was both a warning and a plea for Dean to shut the hell up, but a chased glance told Sam that his childish brother was in full 'bait the mascot' mode, and Sam felt his blood pressure climb in anticipation of another inevitable ground-hog moment.

Todd wriggled his thick fingers in the glove of his candy costume and pointed the sugar filled piece at Sam and Dean. Dean laughed out loud then, winking at Candy as he chuckled.

"Go on, Sugar Sasquatch. Do your worst!"

The red peanut M&M ricocheted from the barrel of the candy shooter and flew with deadly ballistic accuracy towards the hunters, as Todd and the squealing cheerleader looked on in wide eyed surprise.

Dean was moving to get in front of Sam even before the tiny chocolate missile had cleared the barrel, and Sam sighed in cyclic futility as the peanut of potential death struck Dean between his surprised emerald eyes.

The confectionary bullet stunned Dean and as he collapsed back into Sam's waiting arms the cacao projectile ricocheted off and careened into the neon tube light of the 7-11's advertising hoarding.

A snowstorm of brittle glass shards showered the brothers and Sam watched with inevitable resignation as a peanut-carved glass dagger pierced Dean's heart.

"Dean!"

Todd and Candy screamed as the hunter's heart slowed and stopped around the translucent projectile and Sam cursed the fate that had led to his brother's death by a hastily discharged peanut projectile.

**Guess what? Yup, Tuesday!**

Dean resented Sam banning him from even leaving the motel, especially when he had no real idea what his almost hysterical brother was on about. But he could see that the world Sammy seemed to be living in was wreaking havoc with his already over active emo glands and so he went along with it. Anyhow, it did have its advantages, such as ordering Sam to go get the food whilst he caught up on his sleep. And thus it was that Sam arrived back at the motel with beer, chips and chocolate just as Dean emerged sleepily from his latest 40 winks.

"Hey, Sammy."

Dean stretched contentedly and arched his body into a feline curve against the stack of pillows at the head of his bed.

"Got my M&M's?"

Sam shook his head in disbelief at his smiling brother and rummaged exhaustedly through the paper grocery sacks before him. He dragged the familiar candy package from the depths and mustered a grin when he remembered the special surprise the sweet treat held for the unsuspecting Dean.

"Here ya go, Dean!"

Sam tossed the jumbo sugar-rush snack across the room and watched as Dean made his catch, a look of bemusement on his just woken face.

"Sam, you got the wrong candy dude. Peanut M&M's come in a yellow bag!"

Disappointment painted pale jade eyes with contrasts of emerald green and Sam was forced to laugh at the petulant pout that pooched out Dean's quivering lips.

"Special edition, Bro!"

Sam nodded and Dean turned the bag in his hands and read the legend on the girly pink packaging.

"Princess Barbie limited edition!"

Dean looked back up to his grinning sibling, an expression of vague disgust on his face.

"Pink M&M's? Sam that's so wrong. Everyone knows M&M's are a macho dude's sugar bomb. Pink? Ugg!"

He shuddered for emphasis as he ripped open the Princess Barbie sack and reached in with dramatic care to snag one of the feminine confections.

Sam shook his head, laughing at the 'foul smell under my nose' face Dean was making.

"Dude, they all taste the same, whatever the colour..."

Dean's hand shot up, halting Sam in his heresy.

"Whoa, Sammy, no, no, no!"

Dean sat upright crossing his legs, his bare toes wriggling in frustration, the candy bag clutched to his chest like a comfort blanket.

"Now I would have thought a college man like you would have recognised that each individually exciting colour of this delightful little wonder of nourishment has its own unique and special qualities and characteristics."

He smiled the Dean Winchester number three smile, a little coy; slightly off centre but adorable, throwing in the luminescent jade eyes lilting from beneath lashes of incredible length for good measure. It was a combination that Sam had seen melt the hearts of hanging judges and Sam gave in to its devastating power.

"Ok, Dean. Enlighten me!"

Sam moved to sit on the other bed and Dean laughed and upended the candy so that the pleasant little spheres rippled like released rainbows all over the drab cream comforter he sat on.

He picked up a red sphere and rolled it expertly between finger and thumb, feeling the tiny uneven ripples of chocolate beneath its candy hard shell. He raised it to Sam's eye level and nodded sagely.

"This, Sammy, is the king of candy."

Dean's voice was reverent, and Sam held his face straight with difficulty.

"King, huh?"

Dean nodded once, deeply, and popped the candy into Sam's palm, selecting another crimson monarch for himself.

"Can ya feel it, Sam? Reds are just ballistically superior, in a totally different league. So, if you want your M&M for its accuracy, trueness of flight and deadliness of impact always go for the red." With that, his eyes never leaving Sam's face, Dean expertly flicked his wrist and casually tossed the M&M into the waste bin that was all the way on the other side of the room.

Sam whistled and held the tiny blood coloured bullet up to his mouth, only to have Dean snatch his hand away from his opening lips.

"Noooooooo, Sam! Never start with the Red! They're too heady and rich and must be saved for when you have got ya taste buds attuned to their chocolaty superiority."

He gently took the candy bud from Sam's fingers and placed it beside his brother on the bed.

"Here, we start with a blue or an orange."

He dropped the named candy into Sam's open palm and Sam found himself nodding in total attunement with his brother's confectionary philosophy. Dean continued.

"Ya see, Sam. You get more blues and oranges than you do the other colours. In fact 46% of the pack is given over to the mellow and soothing entry level item you have in your hand."

Sam nodded, so engrossed that he didn't think to query how Dean knew that.

"And they taste..."

He nodded to the candy on Sam's open hand and watched as he transferred them to his tongue.

"They taste creamy and smooth, the blue having a hint of delicate coolness about it."

Sam found himself smiling in agreement as he sucked the tiny sweets, and Dean raised his eyebrows in delight.

"Good?"

Sam swallowed the chocolaty goodness.

"Sure, Dean. Which next?"

Dean took the yellow and green onto his palm, rolling them backwards and forwards gently.

"There is an essential difference here, Sam; and messing up with these two babies can lead you into a world of trouble, so listen up."

Sam's eyes involuntarily opened a little wider and the casual observer would easily have thought themselves transported back in time to see a much younger Winchester's typical reaction when his 'big' brother imparted wisdom of this scale to him.

"The yellow is the M&M for someone who is a friend, its fun, frivolous almost, but it never, ever makes any suggestion of ...passion."

Dean paused, checking that Sam was still with him and he nodded the yellow into Sam's mouth, smiling as Sam saw the light.

"And so the green?"

Sam went to eat the grassy green morsel only to have Dean suck in his breath violently, halting the younger man in his tracks.

"No, Sam. Put it down. It'd be just plain wrong!"

Sam quickly rested the slightly dangerous green onto the comforter next to his patiently waiting, courtly Red.

"Green is the M&M of passion. You give a green to someone you want to ..."

Dean sniggered as he watched a slight blush creep up his baby brother's neck, as Sam's nervously voiced response rushed in to fill the pause.

"OK, Dean I got ya on that distinction there."

Dean fought to catch Sam's evasive gaze, amusement all over his handsome face.

"You sure, Sam? 'Cause I remember we had to do that birds and bees talk a few times before ya really got it. Sure you don't need me to go over that again?"

Sam scowled and thrust a brown into Dean's waiting hand. Dean snorted and continued.

"Ok, and so to the noble brown. The brown is as scarce in the sacred order as is the regal red, making up only 12% of the family, Sammy, but it's virtually as heady and powerful. The brown has the depth of flavour of the red without its aggression. It insinuates itself on the tongue whereas the red tears a swath through your taste buds." As he spoke Dean raised the brown to his full lips and slipped the morsel into his mouth, closing his eyes and sighing as he enjoyed the candy way too much for Sam's comfort.

"Dean, that's disgusting."

Sam shivered and Dean opened his eyes, laughing as he swallowed.

"I can't help it if I am a connoisseur."

Dean waved his hand over the remaining candy as it rolled over the comforter and Sam captured 2 of the limited edition sickly pink nuggets in his fingers, holding one up to the light as he tossed the other to his slightly disgusted sibling.

"So what do you think girly pink will taste like, Dean?"

Dean looked at the offending item and Sam watched his lip curl in distaste.

"I dunno, Sam. It seems wrong somehow. Something about it tells me not to eat it, that it'll somehow contaminate the integrity of the whole M&M universe!"

Sam laughed out loud then at his brother's ridiculously earnest contemplation of the sweetmeat.

"Dude!"

Sam snorted.

"It's a piece of e-number coated crap just like the others are, so eat it already and stop monologuing!"

Dean opened his mouth to retort angrily but then closed it seeing the message 'you are such a shit-head' flashing from Sam's laughing eyes. It was the first time in awhile that Dean had seen his brother genuinely smile and he was relieved to see it.

He tossed the pink M&M high in the air and caught it skilfully on his tongue, sucking at the garish pink coating as he smiled at Sam.

The allergic reaction hit quickly, as soon as the first molecules of girly pink hit Dean's innards in fact, and anaphylactic shock followed a pace, fatally closing airways.

"Dean!"

Dean flopped back quietly onto the bed, pale as death amongst his rainbow of toxic, princess-pink candy.

SNSNSN

**Oh not another freaking Tuesday!**

So now, for some reason best known to Sam and his whacko visionary boy brain, Dean was not allowed out of the motel room; even if accompanied by his omnipresent and freakingly annoying body guard.

Nor was he allowed in the shower, or bathroom generally except for vital functions, and then Sam hovered in a way that could be interpreted as particularly inappropriate!

Similarly, he was not allowed to watch TV, play on Sam's computer or even sample the innocent delight of his massage bed, to stave off the attacks of boredom that were biting aggressively at his seriously claustrophobic ass.

In fact life, such as it was under the special Sammy police regime, had become pretty tedious and Dean shot a glance loaded with venom over at his sibling jailer.

Sam felt his brother's hot green gaze burn him from across the room as he glanced at the clock on his laptop; watching the minutes click down towards midnight. If he could just get Dean through to Wednesday the loop would break and ground hog hell would be a thing of the past.

"Sammmmmmy!"

Dean's whiny voice grated on his fragile nerves and he answered without even looking up this time.

"Dean, you'll thank me when it's Wednesday!"

Sam chose to turn a deaf ear to Dean's retort of

"Asshole!"

Sam counted off another few seconds; battling with a level of weariness and frustration that would see him killing Dean himself soon if he could not find an end to the tormented ceaselessness of this cyclic torture.

"Sam!"

It was a snarky growl this time and Sam raised red-rimmed eyes to the bed where his brother lay propped on one elbow.

"Can I at least have my M&M's? I'm starving for pity's sake!"

Sam glanced at the on screen countdown. One minute to go and they would reach the nirvana of Wednesday and the loop would be broken.

"Soon, Dean. I promise and you'll thank..."

Dean interrupted, flinging himself petulantly back on his bed.

"I know! I'll thank you when it's freaking Wednesday!"

60 seconds to go and Sam felt the sweat pouring down his back.

Dean wriggled like a very macho 'princess and the pea' as something grizzled into him and he curled his hand into the sinuous curve of this back, grasping the offending item and bringing it to his eye line for inspection.

50 seconds to go and Sam willed his desperate heart not to give out with the tension.

The regal red M&M seemed to smile at him from it's gentle nestle between his thumb and forefinger. He anticipated its majestic cacao thrum and he glanced furtively at Sam before sending it airborne and opening his mouth to catch it.

30 seconds to Wednesday and salvation and Sam raised his hopeful gaze to his brother's resting place, to watch with horror as a sugar-sweet vermillion killer lodged in Dean's trachea.

Legs the length of the Mississippi launched Sam to Dean's asphyxiating side as the tiny candy murderer choked the life from the 'recently mostly-dead' Winchester as Sam pounded with desperation on his brother's back.

20 seconds to Wednesday and Sam felt their redemption gasp for life in his arms as Dean's lips blued and his emerald eyes dimmed in hypoxic distress.

10 seconds to salvation and Sam begged for his brother's precious life, as he thrust his fisted hands up and under Dean's ribcage.

5 seconds to salvation and Dean was limp in his brother's arms, Sam's tears soaking his dirty blond hair where he leaned his crumpled face.

2 seconds to salvation and the ruby-red M&M shot from Dean's throat cracking the glass on the front of the old bedside clock radio as it tripped to read Wednesday and a joyful whoosh of life giving air was hauled into twin sets of Winchester lungs.

Salvation.

Wednesday.

SNSNSN

**30 seconds past Wednesday**

Dean coughed, and felt his ribs creak against Sam's still convulsively tight fist. He leaned his head back against his brother's shoulder as he sat propped against him. Sam, in turn sprawled, exuding exhaustion and relief in equal measure, against the headboard of the bed.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

Dean could hear the tears in Sam's voice.

"I think I might give M&Ms a miss for a while."

Sam's laugh was a soft snort of air against his wet hair.

"Good thinking, Dean."

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Dean coughed softly.

"You feel OK?"

Dean could hear Sam's voice gathering its strength and he smiled.

"Yeah, I feel good. Thanks, Sammy. "

He gasped and Sam tightened his grip just slightly as he said.

"See, Dean. I said you'd thank me when it was Wednesday!"

Story ends.

**Hope it gives you a smile, if you have a minute come let me know. **

22


End file.
